


A bad feeling

by Lescossa



Series: A lifetime together [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Baby Time, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lescossa/pseuds/Lescossa
Summary: when a bad feeling turns out to be correct but ends in the cutest blue eye
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Series: A lifetime together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681654
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	A bad feeling

**Author's Note:**

> omg I can believe how well the last one did but here is some more Morgan/ Tessa baby content. I might continue the series if you guys continue to like it. however for the time being enjoy!!!

“Morgan stop, you are going.”

“Tessa, I don’t think it’s a good idea”

“Morgan I am not due for another 2 weeks. Jordan already said they she would stay with me this weekend to calm you down. You can’t not go to the games your still a player and the fans deserve to see you play.”

“but Tessa, Kyle already said that I can take some time off and its not like I am going to Ottawa. Florida is over 4 hours by flight and I am supposed to be there for 4 days. I don’t want to risk missing it.”

“Morgan I would rather you take the time off after she is born than now and I am not even showing signs of labour yet. Go have fun play your games and hang with the guys for one last time before the birth. Now let’s go get you packed and then I will drive you to the rink.”

**2 hours later:**

Tessa was pulling into the player parking lot at the rink.

“okay let me just put my stuff in the bus and I will be right back”

Tessa climbed out of the car and watched as Morgan ran over and drop of his stuff. Soon enough he was back and she couldn’t lie she was going to miss him this weekend but he didn’t dare need to know this.

“call me if anything happens right away okay”

“I will text you ever time I sneeze if that means you will get on the plan. Now give me a kiss”

Every time they kissed her body was filled with an electric current and this time was no different.

“Hey Mo stop making out with your wife, you can’t make her pregnant again and we are going to be late” shouted Auston from the steps of the bus

“Sorry your single and unhappy Auston” Morgan yelled back

Tessa started to giggle softly “ go or else they will start rioting. I will see you on Monday”

“okay bye I love you”

Getting down on one knee he looked and her bump seriously “now listen to me peanut you need to look after your mom for the next few days, but you’re not allowed to make a appearance until it get back”

“I love you too, now go”

**Three days later:**

The games where going well but Morgan still couldn’t get over this feeling like he had made the wrong decision to come. He had called Tessa just a few hours ago and she had been fine her and Jordan had been up to no good. But, Morgan still felt like he should be with her. Tonight’s game was against tampa bay and he knew that it was going to be a hard game especially with his mind so far away. By the time they got there Tessa had told him she had sneezed three times and that they where excited to watch him play.

During warm up coach was waving him down which is weird because normally he doesn’t say anything during it to let them get in the zone. But he skated over anyway.

“hey what’s up coach”

“Tessa called 5 mins ago she has been admitted at Mount Sinai hospital 30 minuets ago, her contraction are only ten minutes apart but she is in labour. We called a plane and a car will pick you up in 10 minuets we will bring your stuff back.”

Morgan was gone, taking of his stuff as fast as possible and before it he knew he was sitting in a plane on his way back to Toronto desperately trying to get through to Tessa

“I was wondering when I was going to get a call from you”

“Tessa this is why I said I shouldn’t go. Like I am going to mi…..”

“Morgan stop, the doctor was just in here I am only 2 cm dilated and she said it going to be at least a couple more hours before its time to push, my water hasn’t even broken, you haven’t missed anything but me in a large amount of pain.”

“ Tessa but I am supposed to be there, I am supposed to hold your hand and tell you everything is going to be okay”

“And you will when you get here”

**A few hours later** :

A car was pulling up to the outside of Mount Sinai and Morgan was hoping out of the car before it had even stopped, saying a quick thank you to the driver before running inside.

“Hi I am looking for my wife she was admitted a few hours, her name is Tessa Rielly”

“yes, she is in room 4097, the fourth floor on the right hand side”

“thank you”

And then he was climbing the stairs 3 at a time to get there. Soon enough he was bursting through the door.

“hey there super star how are you feeling”

“like I am about to push a watermelon out of my body”

“well you look very beautiful doing it”

“I happy you are here Morgan, I missed you this weekend”

“I’ve missed you T more than you will ever know”

It was at the moment the doctor walked through the door

“okay Tessa I think it is time, let me just take a quick look. “

“So, I was right you are 10 cm dilated and it seems like your little girl is ready to come and meet her parents”

After 40 mins of pushing a sharp little cry pierced the air.

“amazing job mama she looks great here you go”

Then a small warm bundle of was being placed on her chest and they got to look down on their daughter for the first time. Her small button nose and eyes still pressed tightly shut. Looking up in to Morgan’s eye she could she tear track matching her own on his checks and the same look of pure love and admiration looking between her and their daughter.

**The next day:**

Tessa was tired it had been a long and emotional night and she is happy that they all came out the other side on the other side. Their moms had both visited this morning with the promise to come visit them again tomorrow after Tessa had been discharged and they had settled in at home.

At the moment Tessa was just enjoying some mommy – daughter quiet time as Morgan had gone home quickly to take a shower. When there was a soft nock on the door, soon enough she saw Morgan walking in.

“Hey there mama I found some visitor in the lobby are you to a few more.”

“sure”

“okay guys you can come in”

Soon enough just about every member of the maple leaves was surrounding her bed and Morgan was

“well hello there everyone I thought you guys where coming back to this evening”

“well see here Tessa that was the plan and then you decide to go into labour last night and so we decided to come back earlier to see you both”

“ in that case I would like to introduce you to Amelia Jordan Reilly” said Tessa as she placed her into Morgan’s arms

“she really is beautiful guys but, until she needs to learn how to skate I am going to stay as the cool uncle she only see ones a year” said Auston

“Same with me” echoed Mitch

“both of you shut up and hold her before I make you both our baby sitter every time we want to go on a date”

Both of them looked at Morgan

“do you really want to start a fight with her she just pushed a watermelon out of her body, if you want to make it to the point that Amelia will need skating lesson, I would hold her”

“well Tessa I think it’s safe to say no one else better pull on her pig tales or else there going to have mama bear Tessa after them.”


End file.
